A conventional copying machine is configured to reproduce read image data on to a recording medium such as a sheet of plain-paper, a transparency for use with an overhead projector (OHP) or the like. Generally, a copying machine consists of an image reading portion for reading an original image, an image forming portion for reproducing the read image onto a recording medium, and a recording medium supplying portion for supplying and conveying the recording medium. The image reading portion reads each pixel line of the original image line by line. For the image forming portion, a line type thermal head for printing the read image line by line is typically used. The recording medium is typically a sheet of plain paper of a fixed size. Rarely is the recording medium larger than a single sheet of paper.
Recently, it has become widespread to print characters or figures on a label with an adhesive surface by using a word processor. In view of this, an object of the preferred embodiments of the present invention is to provide a copying machine which can copy a color image or the like onto a label. Further, another object of the preferred embodiments of the invention is to provide a copying machine which reads a photographic negative film and reproduces a positive image on a label.
Moreover, a further object of the preferred embodiments is to provide a copying machine which reproduces a color image on a label of arbitrary length by printing the images in such colors as yellow (Y), magenta (M) and cyan (C) or mixtures thereof, on a tape-like label. Still another objective is to provide a copying machine which reproduces a plurality of the same image on a tape-like label.